


Black And Yellow Scarf

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim had two hours of Herbology before lunch; Seb just hoped that he remembered to take his scarf, earmuffs and gloves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black And Yellow Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: scarves

Sebastian took a big bite of roast beef. He didn’t know how hungry he was until went down to the Great Hall for lunch. Shoveling a forkful of mashed potatoes, the blond boy looked through the window; it was still snowing. Sebastian sighed heavily. Jim had two hours of Herbology before lunch; Seb just hoped that he remembered to take his scarf, earmuffs and gloves.

He was almost done with roast beef when Jim had finally entered the Great Hall, shivering and rubbing his arms. His face and hands were bright red. Ignoring his spot at the Ravenclaw table, he slid on the bench next to Sebastian.

 _Where’s your scarf and the rest?_ the blond asked, looking at Jim’s reddened and shivering hands.

‘I couldn’t find them,’ the boy admitted, scanning the table for something to eat, ‘I think,’ he added quieter, ‘I think they hid them.’

Sebastian cursed. Jim’s roommates, dicks they were, liked to play ‘jokes’ on him; apparently, many students didn’t seem to like him.

 _Take this,_ sighing heavily, Seb took his black and yellow scarf and put it around Jim’s neck, _And after classes I’ll help you to find your things, okay?_

The smaller boy nodded and smiled slightly.


End file.
